


Ambivalence

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: Alternate writing of the scene where Time Skip!Byleth meeting Dimitri in the Monastery in Dimitri's POV. Can be read as Dimileth or not.





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : Choking, you have been warned.
> 
> For now it will remain unbeta'd. I'm not a native English speaker, so expect some typos and grammar errors here and there.

They called him feral beast, they called him a raging lion. They called him not by his name, but with their screams. He raised his lance to crush one bandit hideout to another. As his hair grew longer and his flaxen hair dulled in each passing moon, Dimitri thought of nothing but how the screams of the fallen kept ringing inside his head. The fallen kept begging him to avenge whoever he deemed was right to have a taste of his lance, and often times he had to leave no trace of what was once an innocent civilian to appease these voices. It was like the tower bells back in Garreg Mach, but instead of its signature melodic tune it was all frenzied pleas and it kept ringing on and on. All day, all night. Without any rest.

The calm yet commanding voice of his father echoed before he laid down in the middle of a bloodied shack to rest for the night. His nostalgic voice brought chills to his cold body. He tried to warm himself with his blue cape but it was no use. The night was long gone before he finally drifted to sleep.

The day after came his stepmother's voice. Lady Patricia's voice was gentle yet desperate, vengeful yet serene. He truly missed her, he did. But she's gone, and so does everyone else in the Blaiyddyd house. And Dedue. And everybody around him. Everybody. Everyone. Every--

His lance landed on someone. Or rather, something. He heard a loud clanging metal sound in front of him, footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the Fallen Garreg Mach Monastery. His right eye was long gone, so he honed his hearing to the point he could react within seconds to the sudden visitor by getting the lance back and pointing it to their chin, ready to puncture their jaw by his bloodstained lance.

"..."

Dimitri stopped in his tracks. Their presence...was familiar. Oddly familiar. He noticed the same familiar black robes and seafoam hair. He noticed the way their eyes widened with confusion. He noticed the way when their mouth opened to speak:

"Dimitri, what happened to you?"

Their hollow yet melancholic voice echoed to the stone debris. Dimitri must've been insane to the point that he could materialize this person in front of his face with impressive detail.

He gripped his spear like a vice and thrust forward. He tried to swing as hard as he can. He tried to rush his steps to attack them with a swift move of his spear. He wanted them gone. He wanted them to disappear, he wanted them to not exist, he wanted to--

A shout stopped him in his steps. He faltered his footing and fell forward to the cracked stone flooring. His lance tossed a few feet away from his reach.

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiyddyd! What has gotten into you?"

He let out a dissatisfied growl. He didn't believe this. Now he imagined this particular person shouting while frantically shaking his fallen body? He must have been long gone. He roughly brushed their hands and rise up as he touched his forehead.

"You are another vision from days past gone...There is no mistaking it."

They fiercely shook their head. But before Dimitri could see their mouth's movements his body went limp and his consciousness faded.

The world around him had gone pitch black after that. Now must be the long-awaited time when he would join his family in the afterlife. He would be glad to see his father, stepmother, brother, sister, and Dedue together. Forever. And ever.

But forever did not equal to how a savoury smell of grilled fish woke him out from Dedue's monotone voice in his dream. A fire was set outside from where he was sleeping, and across the flames was them, munching a humongous fish that they consumed within minutes.

"You! Aren't you supposed to be my imagination?" They continued to munch the food as if their life depended on it. He scoffed."Go on. Scram to wherever you came from. I don't care."

Their munching stopped as they slowly lowered their fish, which no longer had the meat around the bones.

"...Dimitri?" They gulped the last bits of fish meat before speaking more clearly. "It's me. The Professor."

"Professor?" The familiar word hasn't been used for five long years. That means that...whoever they were, he was certainly looking at a vision from five years ago.

"Dimitri?" They entered the dark hallway again, their hand offered to the one eyed man's armored hand.

"Pft...Is this some kind of dream? A sick joke made from inside my head?" He chided as he gazed sideways.

They shook their head. "No. It isn't."

"Prove it. Or I'll kill you on where you stand right now." He took no effort to grip his spear again and pointing it towards their chest.

They held a long breath and let it out. "Dimitri Alexandre Blaiyddyd. You were one of my brightest students." They gently lowered his lance, Dimitri responded it by forcibly letting go of the weapon. The silvery metal emitted a loud clanging sound that echoed through the room.

The former professor thoroughly examined his features upon approaching the fallen prince. His skin was rough and slightly tanned from constantly living in the woods across what was once Faerghus' territory. His right eye is long gone, her resorted to use a simple eye patch he took from a fallen bandit. His hair was long and ungroomed, and they could see several tangled blonde locks.

"You were kind hearted and chivalrous, but five years had done nothing but awful things to you."

They kneeled and gently stroked his chin, rough with scars from messily removing growing stubble with his lance. Their fingertips barely traced the rough stubble as if trying not to touch him any further to not incur the lion's wrath.

Dimitri responded with silence. His inner being faltered in a sudden, yet their words seemed to be like a light breaching through clouds of darkness. He hated this. He hated being weak, being the prey and the fallen. But them, they gazed at him with the same seafoam eyes that shine like a jewel by the sunset light that seeped through the ruined stained glass windows. It blinded him, their whole presence blinded him. His hands reached to their neck. He wanted to say one last goodbye to them before they disappeared and appear the next day.

He held them as his towering height raised them up to the point their feet almost left the floor. He gripped them, until their face saw struggle of breathing.

"Wha..Dim...itri..."

Their hands tried hard to release his vice like grip, but his hands won't budge. At least before a distinct voice screamed inside his mind. An unfamiliar loud, childlike voice who seemed to have the loudest scream he had ever experienced within three years of his exile.

"Do not mess around with The Ashen Dragon, Blaiddyd!"

Suddenly his hands grew weak and his body went limp. They coughed before gaining their breath again. Dimitri didn't budge, his hands were still trembling from the sudden force.

"What...What is this foolishness?" Dimitri rose up, his tall stature towered over them. He held his cape as he turned his back towards the ruined altar. With the altar destroyed during the ambush five years ago, not a single part of the altar was intact, leaving an open hole to reveal a beautiful landscape tinted purple and gold. He let out a long breath after a minute of silence.

"I'll kill you, Professor. But...not today." He took a cold gaze to the person behind him. "No...you'll best prepare for tonight. I'll make it quick."

He lowered his body to kneel. "I'll have the revenge soon...and I'll be swift about it. Only then...only then I'll finally have peace."

He stood up and retreated to the far end of the hall which has its roof still intact, and they tried to talk to him but to no avail. The former Professor decided to spend the rest of the evening to plan an effective strategy to have him talk a bit more than usual, but then a distinct silhouette came out from the shadows. Dimitri spoke loud and clear, his spear ready in his right hand to join a battle in any moment.

"I heard several noises outside these walls. Bandits are coming."

They nodded. It's an ambush, and they need to quickly resolve it as soon as possible. Dimitri left first without leaving a single word as he will let the lance do the talking once in the battlefield. They followed shortly after, taking their sword and headed out outside the building.


End file.
